


小寡妇

by Joy_MrWu



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_MrWu/pseuds/Joy_MrWu
Summary: 是car
Relationships: 范闲X陈萍萍
Kudos: 3





	小寡妇

**Author's Note:**

> 系好安全带，我们发车了

范闲觉得有些燥热，舔了舔嘴唇，喘着气说:“真的可以吗，萍萍。”  
陈萍萍没有答话，主动解开了衣襟，褪下了衣袍，内里是一园春色，叫人忍不住采摘。  
范闲只觉得这个时候还能忍得人绝对不是柳下惠，而是个太监。  
说到底，范闲自己也是个雏儿，为了不让心爱人受伤，他一边亲吻着陈萍萍，一边揽着陈萍萍的腰往床上带。  
拿起了桌上准备好的润滑膏，挖了一点往陈萍萍下身送去。  
“唔...疼....”陈萍萍激得扭了一下身子。  
“乖，萍萍，不扩张好你等一下会难受的，我一下就好了，好不好？”范闲跟哄小孩似的语气让陈萍萍羞红了脸，陈萍萍抬手捂住脸，羞愧地点了点头。  
“萍萍放松些。”范闲揉捏着陈萍萍饱满的臀部，像是把玩着什么稀世珍宝。  
“不要捏...范闲....不要捏.....”陈萍萍舒适地脚趾蜷曲起来，下意识地挂上了范闲的腰。  
“萍萍，你里面好紧，这小嘴儿好贪吃，在吸我的手指呢。”  
范闲的手指被热热的肠壁吸允着，差点没忍住撤了手指直接换他巨大的分身上阵。  
“你不要说....羞...羞死人了....”陈萍萍的耳根染上了一抹绯色，看上去格外诱人，范闲起了坏心思，微曲的手指在肠壁上轻轻地刮弄，模拟着性器进入的动作。  
“范.....哈...啊...闲....别...别玩了啊.....”陈萍萍夹紧了腿想让范闲的手指入得更深。  
“放松点，你不放松，这第二根手指可怎么办呢？你可不能厚此薄彼呀。”范闲趁陈萍萍愣神的功夫，将第二指插入，两指似蛟龙戏水，搅得陈萍萍的菊穴传出一阵阵啧啧的水声。  
“....啊~”陈萍萍激得颤音都出来了，魅惑声声声入耳，范闲只觉得底下炸裂，恨不能立马肏进去爽快一番。  
“萍萍，自己掰开臀瓣。”范闲哑着声音说道，看着陈萍萍湿漉漉的下体，忍不住吞咽口水。  
陈萍萍听话地掰开了自己的臀部，看见自己的小穴饥渴地吮吸范闲的手指，脸羞得滴血。  
范闲将第三根手指缓缓插入，缓慢进入又缓慢抽出，磨着陈萍萍的穴口，陈萍萍扭动着身子，只想将穴里的手指吃得更深。  
“可以...可以了...范闲...我想要你进来....唔！！！”陈萍萍话还没讲完，范闲就猛的抽出了手指，另一个更大更热的东西顶上了陈萍萍的后穴。  
范闲怕伤着陈萍萍，又挖了点润滑膏，涂在了自己的巨大上，慢慢挺进。  
“嗯....”全部进来后范闲和陈萍萍都发出了满足的呻吟，陈萍萍本身瘦弱，几乎能感觉到范闲顶进来的形状。  
范闲被热热的肠道紧裹着，舒服得说不出话来:“萍萍你咬得我好紧，里面好热，我好喜欢。”  
“别，别说...别说唔...”  
范闲舔着陈萍萍的锁骨，种下一枚枚属于他的印记，顾忌着陈萍萍的身体，下身肏干得程度不敢太快。  
“范闲，范闲....”  
“嗯？你喊我什么？”范闲起了坏心眼，往里顶了一下。  
“啊.....！”陈萍萍被激起生理盐水，张着嘴说不出话来。  
“相公.....相公快一点....我要.....”陈萍萍的将下身抬得更高了一些，有意无意地用肠壁摩挲内里的巨大。  
“娘子，我这就给你。”范闲摈弃了先前的温柔，又狠又快地肏入深处，又慢慢地抽出来，带出里面粉嫩发肠肉，两具汗津津的肉体交叠在一块，床铺发出吱呀吱呀的声音。  
范闲大开大合地顶弄着身下之人，像是探险者，一步步进入秘密森林，终于来到了一处软肉，范闲知道，他找到宝藏了。  
深吸一口气，狠狠地往蕊芯顶去，力度之大，速度之快，让陈萍萍浪叫出声。  
“相公，相公...啊....呜呜，要坏了...要坏了啊.....”  
“娘子，要坏了还是要怀了？”范闲缓缓抽出，又重重顶入，让陈萍萍身体忍不住发颤，双腿虚虚地挂在范闲身上，玉肌染上阵阵绯红，像是一朵含苞待放的花朵，任君采摘，从锁骨往下到胸口到小腹，都是范闲烙上的印记。  
“要坏了啊....啊....好大....好粗.....”陈萍萍感受到自己的小穴一张一合地吸允范闲的巨大，他甚至能感受到巨大上凸起的经脉，忍不住让巨大进入得更深。  
“不会坏的，怎么会坏呢？你看你下面这张嘴，牢牢吃着呢，一点也不露出来。”范闲拉着陈萍萍的手，探到二人结合的地方，陈萍萍摸着被巨大撑得没有一丝褶皱的穴口，又流出一阵淫液。  
“唔....相公....”陈萍萍羞得想撤回手，却被范闲摁住了。  
“我要让你这里面都灌满我的子孙，要把你肚子肏大，让你挺着肚子给我生孩子。”范闲一次次进入都有意无意地肏向敏感点，撞得陈萍萍失声喊叫，射了出来。  
“唔...用力...相公...我要....我要....啊.....”陈萍萍看着范闲小腹被自己射上去的精液，忍不住夹紧了双腿。  
“娘子，全是你的。”范闲一下重过一下地顶弄敏感点，深吸一口气，强忍住射精的欲望，向更深处肏去。  
陈萍萍内里的软肉紧紧吸着范闲的巨大，像是贪吃的孩童，阵阵缠上来的魅肉让范闲爽得出声。  
“娘子，你真棒。”淫靡的交合声持续不断，穴口涌出一阵又一阵的淫水，将陈萍萍和范闲连接的地方打得湿透。  
陈萍萍惊讶于范闲的持久，忍不住将自己的更深处送给范闲品尝，腰随着范闲的肏弄起伏，一下一下地迎合让范闲满意到了极点。  
范闲突然将陈萍萍抱了起来，让陈萍萍跨坐在自己身上，用手撸着陈萍萍的性器。  
“萍萍，萍萍帮帮我，自己动好不好？”范闲有一下没一下地顶弄，等着陈萍萍开口。  
骑乘式一下子深了许多，陈萍萍抬着腰，一下一下吞咽着范闲的巨大，传来暧昧的水声。  
“唔...好大.....”陈萍萍只觉得自己像是蚌壳，被人破开了身子，直取内里的珍珠。  
范闲看着吞咽自己的性器的爱人，他只觉得他的爱人像是来人间偷欢的仙人，感受着性器被爱人紧紧包裹住，发出满足的喟叹。  
这个人，从内到外，完完整整地属于我了，属于我范闲。  
“相...相公...相公帮帮我...我...我受不了了唔....想要更多....想要吃......嗯....想要吃相公的.....吃相公的精液....唔....”陈萍萍媚眼如丝的模样勾得范闲直接将人压在身下，重重抽插起来。  
“啪啪”的肉体拍打声和“咕啾咕啾”的水声在静谧的屋内格外响亮，范闲的巨大狠狠地磨过陈萍萍内里的每个点。  
“相公.....我要....我要射了......”  
范闲堵住陈萍萍性器的马眼，亲了亲陈萍萍的眼尾:“娘子，等我一起射。”  
范闲说罢重重地抽插起来，一下一下似乎要顶到陈萍萍的胃，陈萍萍被肏干地目光涣散，“相公哥哥夫君”地乱叫一气。  
“嗯....哈.....啊......你...你坏死了....”陈萍萍穴里被肏得火辣，仿佛自己被钉在了范闲的巨大上。  
“呜呜呜....你是不是不喜欢我.....”  
“怎么会不喜欢你呢，娘子。”范闲加大了肏干力度，顶得陈萍萍一句完整的话也说不出。  
“啊.....唔.....哈.....你都....啊....你都.....哈....你都不射.....不射....嗯....不射给我.......啊.....想吃相公的....哈.....吃相公的.......精液......啊.....”  
“这就给你。”范闲最后冲刺了百来下，射了出来，陈萍萍也爽得再次射了出来，陈萍萍只觉得内里都被范闲的精液填满。  
范闲考虑到明天二人成婚，不舍得将人折腾得太狠，将软下来的巨大抽出陈萍萍的穴口，还发出“啵”的一声清响。  
陈萍萍羞红了脸，他甚至能感受到自己的小穴正往外流着范闲刚射进去的精液。  
“萍萍睡觉吧，我帮你清理一下。”  
一番云雨陈萍萍再没了气力，听着范闲的话迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。  
范闲看着月光下秀色可餐的陈萍萍，亲了亲那人的嘴唇，替人清理着身子。  
清理完身子后，范闲翻身上床将陈萍萍满足地搂在了怀里，看着陈萍萍身上青一块紫一块的印记，十分满意自己的“杰作”。  
萍萍，你明天就是我范闲明媒正娶的妻子啦。

**Author's Note:**

> 想康康大家都评论昂爱你们


End file.
